The Last Time
by katyedavis
Summary: Their last time together was sad but the time that they did have was perfect.


**A/N: This is a piece for QLFC and it is Round 11. We, as a team, were given a song that had been chosen randomly and we were to select a lyric that we wanted to center our story around. Prompts, song, and lyric listed below!**

 **Song: Take A Chance On Me by ABBA  
Lyric: "If you change your mind, I'm the first in line"  
Prompts:  
#1: (word) delicate  
#2: (word) spoon  
#3: (scene) a dance between two characters**

 **The Last Time**

She was beautiful. She was more than beautiful; she was exquisite. Even though he already had a date at the ball, he couldn't help but think about her. Cedric knew that what had happened between them could never be again, but that didn't mean he didn't dream about it.

"You seem a little distant," Cho commented, letting the grip on his hand falter slightly as the first dance came to an end.

It was true, he was distant. He was distantly thinking about the delicate beauty that was laughing and talking across the room. There was no way he could ignore her. Not tonight.

"I'm not feeling all that well," Cedric lied, trying to bring his focus back onto the situation.

"Would you like to sit down?" Cho asked, concerned.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to walk around for a bit. Save another dance for me," Cedric answered, letting her hand go but not before giving her a wink.

This seemed to please her, judging from the smile she gifted him before deciding to mingle with other couples. Cedric avoided the congratulations and constant encouragements from his classmates. All he wanted was to get a better look at her. He grabbed a cup full of punch and pretended to be part of the group while he watched her. He had always thought she was beautiful and tonight was no different. Although, if possible, he was more drawn to her tonight than he had been in quite some time.

She shifted in her group and he admired her features just as he always had. Her chestnut brown hair fell in ringlets past her shoulders and her emerald eyes sparkled with the life he was used to. He adored those eyes for much more than their color. He knew how much pain they hid and how well kept her secrets stayed. It was all because of those eyes.

Her cream colored dress complimented the peach tint in her cheeks and there was something almost iridescent about her. She seemed to glow. Her eyes glanced his way and she excused herself from the group she had surrounded herself with. Even her walk and the way her hips swayed seemed to enchant him. He wanted to attempt to hide from her, but he knew that it was too late. He didn't want her to know that he was trying to ignore her.

"Cedric," she said with a warm smile.

"Mallory," he answered, hoping she hadn't caught him attempting to turn away.

He had never been so nervous to talk to someone in his life. Although, the first time he asked her out would come as a close second on the nerve scale. She tried to make eye contact by getting closer.

"Are you doing okay?" Mallory questioned, showing the same concern that Cho did.

Cedric just nodded and polished off the last of his punch before setting it down at a random table. He got several pats on the back from guys congratulating him on his win, but his eyes never left Mallory.

"Oh yes, congratulations are in order," she smiled, patting him gently on his arm.

Her touch lingered and Cedric felt himself getting pulled in again. He could have sworn that nothing had changed between them, but he knew that it had.

"Dance with me?" he asked, hearing that another waltz was starting up.

She nodded before taking his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. The way that he held her on the dance floor felt so natural. It felt so right, but it hurt to know that something so right was something that could never be.

"You seem so distant tonight," she commented.

Cedric thought it was quite funny that Mallory and Cho both noticed the same thing. Yes, he was distant but for many different reasons. One of those reasons was delicately touching his shoulders at this present moment.

"I was thinking about you," he answered, swallowing his pride.

At this point, he felt honesty was the best policy. He may never get another chance quite like this one ever again. He had to make it count.

"What about me?" she asked curiously.

"Just how much I miss you," he replied.

"How could you miss me? I see you all the time! We do go to the same school, you know," She laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"That's not what I mean," he told her, shaking his head slightly with a light chuckle.

Mallory nodded. She knew exactly what he meant and she missed him too. She also knew that even if they were together, her current situation would soon tear them apart. She couldn't do that to him.

"I know what you mean…but you know it-"

"It can't ever happen? Yes, I know," he responded.

"I want it to," Mallory whispered, laying her head on his shoulder as the waltz continued.

"Maybe I don't understand why it can't happen,"

"Cedric…" she whispered.

He twirled her around and placed his hand protectively on her hip. He made sure that he could see those eyes he absolutely loved.

"Tell me why we aren't together, Mal," Cedric whispered.

"I couldn't do this to you…" Mallory started, but then she stopped.

Cedric pulled back to look at her, and her once tinted cheeks had gone completely pale. Her emerald eyes were starting to look a little, daresay, lifeless. She started to hunch over a little and then she unexpectedly bolted from the dance floor out into the hallway. Ignoring the pondering glances, Cedric took off after her with thoughts of Cho at the back of his mind.

-XOX-

Mallory was hunched over, clenching her stomach by the time Cedric found her. He came up to her slowly and placed a hand on the dip of back. He knew then that her illness must have been getting worse. He remembered when Mallory wrote him last year and told him that she had to practically beg her parents to let her return for her sixth year. He didn't know just how bad it was getting until this very moment.

"Mal…" Cedric started.

Mallory held up her hand to stop him and grabbed at his other hand to help her stand up straight. She tried to smile but he could tell just how weak she was getting.

"Why didn't you try to tell me before?" Cedric asked.

"How was I supposed to tell you? I can't explain that I can't eat solid foods anymore. I can't explain that I have to eat food that can only be eaten with a spoon. I can't explain…anything. I get pains, I get dizzy, I have fainting spells, and I can't be in a relationship despite how much I want to!" Mallory shouted, looking around to see if anyone else was watching the scene unfold.

"You tell me like you just did," Cedric argued quietly.

"But what if…"

"No, there are no what if's. I want you and I want all of you no matter what. I…I still love you," he confessed.

"I never stopped loving you...but I can't," Mallory sighed.

"Can't or won't?" Cedric asked.

"Both," she said.

Cedric pulled her into him to keep her warm. All they could do was hold each other while they braved the cold from the snow that was starting to fall once again.

"If you ever change your mind and need someone to be there through everything, you know where I'll be," he said, running his hand up and down her arm to ward off some of the chill.

"You'll be the first to know," she whispered, allowing herself to be enveloped in the warmth that he was providing.

Neither of them knew that it would be the last time for both of them. They assumed it was only the beginning. 


End file.
